The present invention is directed to a method for preparing a mixture of plastics that are incompatible in view of a further processing in a shaping process, such as, for example, by extrusion or the like. The invention is also directed to a mixture which is producible in accordance with the method, as well as the use of the mixture.
Mixtures of plastics, that are incompatible in view of a further-processing in shaping processes, such as, for example, an extrusion, have heretofore led to products that can only satisfy low physical and mechanical demands. These mixtures were, therefore, employed only in the area wherein no high-quality demands were raised. In view of the constantly increasing significance of recycling of plastics from household and industrial waste, it would be desirable to be able to use a mixture of incompatible plastics which could be used in products other than those requiring low physical and mechanical properties.